Persons with disabilities such as cerebral palsy are often provided with braces and walkers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,202 issued Aug. 19, 2003 to Palmer and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,588,456 and 5,467,793 issued to Hart to enable the person to walk. The walkers of the prior art do not provide the user with a gait close to that of a normal person. Consequently, they do not properly exercise the body muscles.